It Was
by Lynnlee22
Summary: Philly: Phyllis has a one night stand with one of Billy's business associates. Old habits die hard.
1. Chapter 1

Rick McPherson took a long look around the crowded room. This was one of his favorite things about traveling for business. He loved the simple pleasures of just sitting back and watching people. In his mind, he'd create their stories, amusing himself and passing the many hours he spent alone. Upscale establishments like this always provided a fresh crop of strangers, many of which were perfect candidates for his imaginary pasts. He watched as couples walked in arm in arm, as groups of friends greeted each other, as business associates pretended to make friendly chatter over dinner, and then he saw her.

She walked in with more confidence than most—even though she was alone. He watched as heads turned towards her and as eyes continued to follow her as she walked across the room. She wore a skin-tight red dress that showcased every spectacular curve of her body. He struggled, for the first time all evening, to create her story—mainly because his mind was busy trying to conjure up a believable reason why she'd walked in alone.

He smiled as he watched her take a seat at the table. She was seemingly unbothered by all the eyes fixated on her. He gestured to the bartender, beckoning him closer, "Hey," he whispered, pointing to the table where she sat, "What's her story?"

The bartender smiled, "Way too much to tell, friend," he sighed. "You're not even gonna be in town that long."

Rick laughed softly. "Fair enough—but uh..no one would be looking for my body in the morning, right? She's not crazy or anything?"

"I think she's the kind of crazy most guys like," he smiled before he returned to his duties and continued wiping down the bar.

Rick smiled as he looked over at her again. Maybe tonight he'd do a little more than make up stories. Maybe tonight he'd try to make something happen.

* * *

Phyllis slowly looked up from behind the wine list. "Can I help you with something?"

Rick flashed his most disarming grin. "I'm sorry—I didn't mean to stare, it's just I couldn't quite come up with the right words."

"The right words?" Phyllis allowed her eyes to slowly roam over his body. He was attractive in an obvious sort of way—tall, built, strong features—but it was his assertive nature that really intrigued her.

"Yeah, the right words to say that might make a woman like you give me a chance.." This wasn't something he did on every trip, but he certainly never took a long enough break to get too out of practice.

She crossed her legs and pursed her lips as she studied him closer. "Something tells me a man like you doesn't have any trouble getting chances with women."

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to the empty chair across from her.

"Of course," she said softly.

"To be honest, I saw you walk in a bit ago and I just knew I'd regret it if I didn't come over and say hello…at least take a shot."

"Well far be it for me to be the reason for your regrets." She gave him a slight smile as she held out her hand, "Phyllis Summers, and you are?"

He smiled brighter, taking her hand and giving it a slight squeeze in lieu of a shake, "Rick McPherson," he said with renewed confidence.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. McPherson. I'm not sure I've ever seen you here before. Are you new in town?"

"Just here on business actually—had a couple of quick meetings and then I'm headed back home." He stopped talking as the waiter approached the table. Leaning back in his chair, he watched her, impressed by her confidence as she ordered from the wine list. Most women he wooed would have gladly slid the wine list across the table for him to make the choice, but she chose for herself without so much as a glance his way.

When the waiter walked away, she looked over at him. "So," she said softly, "Where's home?"

"Sorry?" he asked, already forgetting their conversation from earlier.

"You said you were heading home after meetings…where's home?"

"Oh..Canada, Toronto, to be more specific. I'm a sports promoter."

Phyllis nodded. "I don't know much about sports. I'm afraid I've never been particularly athletic."

"You certainly wouldn't know it to look at you." The words were out of his mouth before he had a chance to think and closed his eyes regretfully as he nodded at the waiter who placed the wine on the table. "I hope that didn't sound too forward."

"I don't mind," she purred, slowly pouring herself a glass of wine. She then looked over at him, her eyes flashing as she lifted the bottle, "Would you care for a glass?"

"I'd be a fool to turn down a good glass of wine with a beautiful woman." His eyes met hers as he watched her fill his glass.

"What should we drink to?" She found herself watching him, the fact that he watched her so intently proving even more vexing.

"To you, of course." His voice was smooth as he leaned across the table, "and to nights that surprise us…in all the best ways."

* * *

She drew in a quick breath as she removed the lime wedge from her mouth and slammed the empty shot glass on the bar. Her lips curved into a flirtatious smile as she batted her eyes at him.

"Alright," he smiled as he snaked his arm around her back, mindful of her slight unsteadiness as she adjusted her position on the bar stool. "My turn?" he asked, as he set up the shot and chaser, finishing it off with polished precision. He hissed, feeling the tequila burn as it trailed down his throat. "Set you up for another?" He raised his eyebrows as he looked at her.

"I don't think so," Phyllis sighed, "I've had enough since I'd really like to walk out of her on my own two feet tonight."

Rick chucked, his hand now lightly brushing the bare skin exposed by the low back of her dress. She leaned forward a bit, her body relaxing with each drink and he couldn't help but notice the black lace garment that seemed to peek out from under her dress.

"It is getting to be that hour, I suppose?" He whispered the words in her ear as he leaned closer to her, his breath tickling her bare shoulders.

She squirmed a bit as she smiled slyly. "It is. I really should be going."

"Can I call you a car?" He allowed his hand to drift closer to hers. Calling a car was the last thing he wanted to do, but he also had standards. He'd never pressured a woman into anything—he wasn't about to start now…even though she'd definitely more than peaked his interest.

"No need," Phyllis said softly, "I'm staying right here. I've actually got a suite upstairs."

"Well, how about that?" He brought his face close to hers, the smell of her perfume marrying with a hint of tequila and lime, "Can I walk you up to your room?"

It had been so long since she'd done something like this, something so seemingly reckless—especially with a virtual stranger. Still, looking at him now, he was incredibly attractive and they'd had a perfectly enjoyable evening. She'd talked and laughed and felt beautiful and desirable for the first time in months. Rick made her feel things she hadn't felt since….

Phyllis drew in a breath. Thinking about him wasn't going to change the things that had been said. It wasn't going to change the things that had been done. She was still alone, but she didn't have to stay that way…not tonight.

Her fingertips slowly toyed with the now loosened knot of his tie. "I think it's important that I have an escort," she whispered, "I'd hate to get lost on the way to my room."

"Don't you worry," he whispered, his arm wrapping around her as he helped her stand and pulled her body closer to his. "I'll show you the way."

* * *

She stirred at the sound of the door shutting.

Rick turned around, his face apologetic as he saw her eyes open and staring back at him. "Sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you."

She winced as the light pained her eyes, clutching the sheets to her bare body. "It's alright," she said quietly. She paused, looking at the cart he'd wheeled into the room. "Are you actually eating?"

He laughed. "Hangover special." He pulled off the dome with flair. "Dry toast, seltzer, and two aspirin…hope you don't mind, I ordered for both of us."

"Not at all." She forced a weak smile as she rubbed her temples. "I uh…About last night…I don't usually do things like this…"

She heard his soft laughter and her eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just..you certainly didn't seem out of practice to me." He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers, "And I mean that as a compliment."

Blood rushed to her cheeks and she brought her hand to her face as she averted her eyes. "I just..I don't want you to think this is what I do every night. I mean..I'm certainly not a prude…I've had my share of….but I'm not…." She shook her head, feeling her words were simply confusing things further. "What I'm trying to say is, I'm not expecting any kind of relationship from this..I know what this was and it was really…."

"Amazing," he whispered. The bare skin of her neck was impossible to ignore. Softly he placed a trail of kisses down to her shoulders. "I wish I didn't have to leave so soon."

"When's your flight?" she whispered, already finding herself breathless again.

"Whenever I want." His eyes flickered as he looked at her. "It's one of the perks of sports promotion—use of the company jet."

"So..you could stay a little longer…"

He grinned as he lay down beside her, propping himself up on his elbow as he loomed over her. "Long enough," he sighed.

* * *

Billy glanced down at his watch. He hated lunch meetings. They always seemed to disrupt the most productive mornings and, more often than not, his partners were late.

He stood, stepping over to the bar. "Excuse me."

"Yes, sir," the bartender responded, looking up at him, "Can I get you something?"

"No thanks. I'm actually meeting someone here..well I'm supposed to be anyway. Tall guy, built, sports promoter, name's Rick McPherson. Have you seen him by chance?"

The bartender thought for a moment. "You know what, I think I did see that guy, but it was last night. He was here with a woman and they headed upstairs. I didn't get a look at her though. They were leaving just as I was changing shifts. You should talk to Bradley. He worked last night. He probably served them."

Billy shook his head. "That's alright," he sighed, "I'm sure he'll be here soon. He's probably enjoying his morning. Can't blame him for that."

He walked back over to the table, sitting down as he stared at the empty chair across from him. His lunch meeting was upstairs with a woman and he couldn't even bring himself to be annoyed. He was too busy being jealous. Sure he wasn't completely alone. He had his children. He had his family, the members of it that were still speaking to him that is, and he had the strange, seemingly endless dance with Victoria, but nothing he had with Victoria, or anyone else, could come close to the excitement he'd had when he'd been with her.

If Phyllis was sitting in that chair right now, he'd be all smiles, the work on his desk would be a distant memory, and his mind would be consumed with thoughts of getting her out of this restaurant and somewhere more private. But she wasn't here—he had no idea where she was. She wasn't his anymore—even though she occupied a permanent space in his life, in his mind, and, more importantly, in his heart.

"Billy," Rick sighed, extending his hand as he pulled the chair away from the table and sat down. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I got a little held up this morning." He couldn't help but smile as he said the words, his mind harkening back to moments ago.

Billy smiled knowingly. "So I've heard..word is you met a friend last night."

Rick drew in a breath. "This is a small town," he grinned. He reached for the glass of water that sat on the table. "It was quite the night," he admitted, "I've been to lots of towns and I've found quite a few friends if you know what I mean, but this one…" He shook his head, flashing his best cat ate the canary smile. "She was one for the books—a smile that lit up the room, great laugh, confident, smart, sexy, and a body to back it all up…"

"Yeah," Billy sighed. He had that and more and he'd let it all slip away.

"I know this is business and all but it was one of those nights you just kind of want to talk about..you know?"

Billy nodded. The last thing he wanted to do was listen to details of this man's latest conquest, but this was an important deal for Brash and Sassy and if it meant listening to the play by play of Rick's latest one night stand, then so be it.

"Man, she wore a skin tight red number. You don't wear a dress like that if you don't expect people to be looking but the dress was nothing compared to what was underneath. She had on this little black, lace thing that just…" He stopped, noting Billy's expression. "Sorry, man…too much information."

"No," Billy lied, forcing a smile, "I'm glad you found someone you connect with. Are you uh planning to keep in touch? Set up some regular visits to Genoa City? Sounds like you two really hit it off."

Rick laughed. "No. No. We both understood what this was. No strings attached. Simple and easy. Though I did get her card in case I'm ever in town again. I'd take a repeat of that anytime."

"Good for you," Billy managed. He wasn't a fan of this particular type. To be fair, he'd made plenty of mistakes with women in his day, but this guy…the type that used women for sport, switching them out in different cities as if they had no feelings or expectations.

"You know…" Rick reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a card, "You should take a shot of the card. You're a local boy. She'd be a hell of a stress reliever at the end of a hard day at the office and she doesn't mind taking the lead either." His grin flashed again as he slid the card across the table.

Billy swallowed hard. "Nah, that's alright. I've got too much on my plate right now. I certainly don't have time for anyone in my life."

"Oh I don't think she's really the type for a relationship or anything, but she's a great long weekend kind of girl if you get my drift…"

Billy sighed, touching the card and glancing at it as he positioned to push it back towards him. His fingers lingered for a moment, his eyes widening as the letters seemed to swirl in front of him. "Phyllis Summers?" he breathed, looking across the table at the sickening smile that still flashed at him.

"Phyllis Summers is the woman you were with last night?"


	2. Chapter 2

Rick leaned back in the chair, more than a bit surprised by Billy's reaction. "Now that you mention it," he smirked, "I think that was her name. I didn't really concern myself with those kinds of details."

Billy reached down, grabbing his glass and taking a long sip of water. He needed something stronger, much stronger—even if it was a lunch meeting. If the choice was drinking at noon, or putting his fist through this guy's face, he felt certain his mother would prefer a little scotch on his breath to those front page pictures.

"So uh—what's the deal with the name?" Rick continued, "You know her or something? With moves like hers, I could imagine she'd have a bit of a reputation."

"You know.." He stopped, breathing in deeply, forcing himself to center, and taking stock of the fact that he was still in a very public place, "I don't know that you should really be talking about her like that."

"Why? You know the woman or something?"

"It doesn't matter—I mean she's a real person. You could show a little respect, right?" His hands lay flat against the table. This was business and it was important business. He forced a smile. "I mean, I know we're guys and all, but sometimes we all have to rein it in a bit, am I right?"

He saw the smile return to Rick's face and he could tell he'd managed to smooth things over. "Yeah, I guess…and," He leaned forward, as if he were betraying a secret, "between you and me, I don't really have a choice but to rein it in…she wore me the hell out. I mean the woman could be a professional."

That was it. Billy stood quickly, smoothing his suit down in front of him. "I'm really sorry, Rick, but I've got to take off. I just remembered that I'm late for another appointment."

Rick looked over at him. "You understand that I'm leaving this afternoon. Any business we need to discuss will have to…"

"You know, actually I'm not really sure there's any business to discuss." He fought to maintain his composure as he extended his hand. "I'm sure there are plenty of other opportunities for you in Genoa City. I just don't think Brash and Sassy is the right fit. You understand, right?"

Standing to face him, Rick nodded. "Of course."

Billy smiled. "Great. Have a safe flight back." He didn't wait to hear if pleasantries were exchanged. In truth, he didn't care. The only thing he cared enough was making it up the stairs and finding her.

* * *

Phyllis glanced over at the door. "Again?" she called out, with a soft laugh as she got up and wrapped the sheet around her. Quickly she shuffled to the door. "I thought you said you had to get…" Her words stopped as she pulled open the door to see Billy standing in the hallway.

"Billy," she breathed, suddenly acutely aware of her lack of clothing. "I…You shouldn't be here."

He pushed past her into the room. "Neither should you." He heard the door shut and turned around to look at her. Her face was flushed though he wasn't sure if it was a result of embarrassment or fury.

"This is my room," she said, in her best attempt at composure, "You were not invited in and I'm asking you to leave…now."

"Not gonna happen."

Her mouth dropped open as she looked at him. "What the hell, Billy?"

"Why don't you tell me?" He stared at her. Logically he had no right to be angry. She wasn't his. He had no hold on her, but in his heart she'd always be his, just as he'd always be hers. She belonged with him and the thought of her in someone else's arms made him sick. Hearing Rick talk about her like that, like she was property, like she was expendable, it made him seethe inside.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. All I know is you've barged into my room with absolutely no explanation or invitation."

"But Rick had an invitation, didn't he?" He saw the shock in her eyes as he said the name. "Yeah…that's right..I ran into him downstairs."

"This is none of your business," she spat, turning her back on him quickly, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

She heard his footsteps come up behind her and she felt the warmth of his body as he stood just inches from her, his breath hot and heavy as he loomed just above her ear, "You might want to tell Rick that," he whispered, "He's got a nasty habit of kissing and telling."

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me how he met you downstairs, how you had drinks with him, how you brought him up to your room, how the two of you…." He stopped, not intending to embarrass or condemn her, "Apparently you two had quite the night."

"So what if we did?" Her voice trembled slightly as she spoke.

He blinked, his breath catching in his throat at the sound of her harsh words. "it's just…you're better than that. You don't deserve a guy like that. He's just using you."

"Who says I'm not using him? And again…what business is this of yours? It has nothing to do with you, Billy!"

"You don't get it! You didn't hear the way he was talking about you…like you were some hook up, some woman he picked up in a bar, someone he'd sleep with and just walk away—no questions asked."

"That's what it was," she huffed, "That's what I wanted."

"That isn't you, Phyllis. What the hell happened? Did he get you drunk? Is that it?"

"No, Billy. I had a few drinks, but I was in full control of what I was doing. Why is this so hard for you to understand?"

"Maybe he put something in your drink…and you didn't know."

She shook her head, sighing in frustration.

"Did he pressure you?" Her eyes shot up at him. "Phyllis did he do anything to you?"

"Stop it," she screamed, her tone startling him. Her eyes flashed with rage. "Listen to what I'm telling you. Everything that happened last night was exactly what I wanted to happen. I slept with Rick because I wanted to. I invited him up to my room because I wanted to. I had drinks with him because I wanted to. I chose for it to be simple and meaningless because I wanted to, okay? Do you understand?"

"No," he said quietly. "I don't. I don't understand why you would ever settle for something like that…"

"Well good news," she whispered, "You don't have to understand. It's not your damn problem." She whirled around, "Now I'm going to ask you one more time to leave…and then I'm going to call security and have you thrown out."

"Why are you so afraid to answer my questions?" Billy stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "They're simple questions."

"I'm not afraid," she protested, "I just don't owe you any answers. I can be with whoever I want, whenever I want. If I want to go out and sleep with the entire greater Chicago area, that's my prerogative. You don't have anything to say about it."

"You think that's going to make this better?" He looked into her eyes, finally beginning to see a bit of the stubborn resolve weakening. "Did Rick make it better?"

"Rick and I had fun…there's nothing wrong with having a little fun."

He heard the crack in her voice. Her eyes sparkled as the glared at him, fresh tears brimming.

"It doesn't sound like you're having a whole lot of fun now?"

"That's because I have a man forcing his way into my suite," she spat, "and he won't go away." The tears slowly spread down her cheeks and she drew in a breath as she felt his soft hands brush them away.

"I'll go if you can look me in the eye and tell me you really want me to."

She looked up at him, her eyes searching his. "I had sex with another man last night, Billy…and this morning if we're being completely honest. Does that not bother you at all?"

His hand touched her face softly. "You and Rick—you had sex, but that's all, right?"

"I don't understand?" she said softly.

His fingertips trailed through her hair as he looked at her, "I've never just had sex with you," he whispered, "every time we were together, it always meant more. We always made love. You and Rick—there was no love there."

"No," she said softly. "But I mean..still.."

"Don't get me wrong.." He cupped her face in his hands and smiled at her, "I'd really prefer it if you didn't have sex with anyone else, but given the circumstances, I think I can get past this, if you can. If it gets me back here—if it brings me back here—back to you."

"Billy…" She shook her head as she stood in front of him, still in disbelief at his words. There was so much she wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come. Her head rested against his chest for a moment.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," he whispered. "You have no idea how much I want you back in my life…how empty my life is without you. I was down there in that room listening to that man talk about you like that and I just wanted to put my hands on him."

He felt her head jerk back. "You didn't did you? Billy, you didn't do anything?"

"No," he smiled. "I didn't. I was too busy thinking about how quickly I could get up here to you. I knew in my head that I shouldn't. I knew that I didn't have any right to be upset, to be jealous. I knew that you weren't a part of my life anymore, but the truth is—you're in me Phyllis. You're a part of me. You're in my heart, my mind…I can't get away from you. You're in everything I do and I love you too damn much to just walk away. I should have fought harder, but I'm here fighting now and I pray to God it's not too late."

"What I said earlier about wanting to be with Rick because I wanted something simple with no strings…it's because I can't give any more to anyone. My heart's still with you. I think about you every minute of every day. I wake up thinking about you. You're the last thing I think about at night when I go to sleep. You're even in my dreams. I miss you. I know the things I said are…"

"Shhh," he whispered, "We don't have to talk about that."

"Yes. Yes we do. I said we were a mistake. I said our relationship wasn't about you. I said things that I never should have said because they weren't true. I was just trying to make sense of everything that was going on in my head and once I finally sat down and figured out how much I was really missing you and wanting you…" She stopped, looking into his eyes, "And loving you…once I realized it, you were gone, and I didn't know how to fix it."

"You don't have to fix it," he sighed. "All you have to do is say yes to me. I said it to you once. I meant it then…I still mean it now. All you have to do is say yes to me and you'll be everything to me…just like you always have been. Just like you always will be…"

She smiled, the smile he loved so much, the one that could light up a room and make him feel like the only person in it—"Well that's the easiest choice I've ever made," she whispered. "Yes."

He wrapped his arms, around her, kissing her, breathing her in, not wanting to waste another second of their life together. He felt her still, pulling back a bit.

Phyllis clutched the sheet as she looked up at him. "I haven't even showered," she said quietly.

Billy smiled. "Well, we can certainly fix that." He kissed her again as he pushed her into the bathroom, throwing the sheet out of the door before pushing the door closed behind them.

The End


End file.
